Amor y peleas
by Chia Moon
Summary: Winry quiere que su marido esté más en casa, pero Ed no parece querer comprender ese detalle. HBJackilyn.


**II Regalo de cumpleaños para Jackilyn**

* * *

—**Amor y peleas**—

_Edwin._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son utilizados sin fines de lucro para este Fanfic que sí es de mi autoria.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, Palabras Soez (pocas).

**Parejas:** Edwin + MeiAl (poco)

* * *

**E**ra ya algo típico ellos. Quizás caracterizaba su relación mientras que a otros los espantaba cada vez que los veían. Discutir era la parte equilibrada de su vida. Especialmente, teniendo en cuenta sus caracteres. Ed no daría su brazo a torcer. Ella tampoco. Si existía una disculpa en medio de una discusión era porque frecuentemente estaba harta. Lo que menos quería era discutir con él siempre que pasaba por casa.

Y ese día fue ella la que realmente metió la pata.

—¿Cómo te vas otra vez? ¡Acabas de llegar!

Ed levantó la mirada hacia ella. Mantenía una ceja alzada y en una de sus manos un libro abierto, sentado sobre la cama de matrimonio. Winry había recibido la noticia del inocente Al, que había acudido a ella con intenciones de ver si su ropa estaba limpia. Winry le había sonsacado toda la información que pudo hasta que, harta, prefirió encarar a su marido, entrando como un huracán al dormitorio.

Pero él se mostraba tranquilo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Tenemos asuntos que atender con…

—¡Roy Mustang! ¡Y el resto del ejército! ¿Verdad?

Ed frunció el ceño, cerrando el libro y dejando colgando sus manos sobre las rodillas.

—Ya sabes que es necesario.

¿Necesario? ¡Ella era la que necesitaba a su marido más que ellos! Generalmente no le importaría, aceptaba las idas y venidas de su marido, pero algunas veces… eran demasiado cortas.

—¿Necesario? Llevas solo dos días aquí. ¡Dos! — se frotó el ceño con cansancio. Comprendía las necesidades de Ed. De continuar adelante, de buscar nuevas fronteras. Pero algo continuaba aterrándola tanto que no pudo controlar su boca—. A este paso vas a ser más tu padre que nada.

Automáticamente se cubrió la boca, jadeando sorprendida. Ed había abierto los ojos de par en par. El libro cedió a su peso contra el suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. El antiguo alquimista de metal se mordió el labio inferior, levantándose con las manos en los pantalones.

—Ed… yo…

—Olvídalo.

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Winry se pasó las manos por los cabellos, sintiéndose horriblemente ridícula. Su maldita y condenaba boca de nuevo le había jugado una mala pasada.

Ed no volvió a hablarle. Durante la cena fue Al quien mantenía una conversación, siendo más atendido por Mei que por su hermano. Ed clavaba el tenedor como si deseara perforar más a ella que a la comida. Nunca respondía cuando preguntaba generalmente si alguien quería algo y hasta Al tuvo que reprenderle alguna que otra vez para que contestara.

—¿Va todo bien? — preguntó la morena cuando ambas se enfrascaron en preparar café. Winry negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios y ojos.

—He metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Cogió el plato con la tarta de manzana y se volvió hacia la mesa. Ed apretaba entre sus dedos un trozo de pan, inclinando hacia atrás en la mesa mientras Al conversaba de algo de alquimia. Winry dejó el plato sobre la mesa y se preparó para cortar partes. Desde que ambos habían crecido comían más, pero aún así, siempre prefería preguntar.

—¿Al?

—Por aquí— respondió el chico animadamente.

Le entregó el trozo de pastel y sonrió, volviendo la mirada hacia su marido. Ed desvió el rostro hacia la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior.

—¿Ed?

No contestó.

—¿No quieres tarta?

Hizo un gesto rudo con el rostro. Winry explotó. Tiró el cuchillo contra la tarta, rebotando contra la mesa y provocando que Al diera un respingo.

—Bueno. Vale ya. ¿No? — exclamó sintiendo el llanto agolparse en sus ojos— ¡Solo dije la verdad!

Ed se levantó, golpeó la mesa con ambas palmas y la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Tú verdad! Lo que realmente has pesando siempre. Perro faldero del ejército y ahora perro faldero de una Rockbell.

—¡Hermano! — Al se puso en pie, aferrándolo de la camisa.

Ed se soltó bruscamente, dio una patada a la silla y salió tras coger su chaqueta. Winry temblaba y no sabía bien si de miedo o de furia. ¿Su perro faldero? No. Ella quería a su marido, no a un perro.

—Iré a…

—Al— detuvo. Y sonrió mientras se quitaba el delantal—. Iré yo. Por algo es mi marido.

Al asintió, aunque pálido y sudoroso.

—Winry, no creo que haga falta que te lleves la llave inglesa….

Pero la rubia no le escuchó. Salió en la oscuridad, frotándose los brazos y mirando a su alrededor. Alcanzó a ver una sombra que caminaba hacia la casa de los Elric. Ed y Al se habían afanado en construirla como su nuevo hogar. Ahora, Ed esperaba que Al se quedara en ella junto a Mei en un futuro próximo. Claro que aquella declaración nunca se la diría a su hermano. Era una de las cosas que se hablaba durante en la noche en la cama y que ahí se quedaba.

—¡Ed! — gritó. Pero él continuó andando a grandes zancadas, ignorándola. Probablemente echando pestes—. ¡Ed! ¡Edward!

Cuando él continuó ignorándola echó mano a la llave inglesa, lanzándola directamente contra él. Le golpeó la espalda, obligándolo a perder el equilibrio y caer en el suelo. Winry corrió hasta él, jadeante, con el rostro helado por las lágrimas. Se sentó sobre sus caderas y empezó a golpearle con los puños.

—¡Imbécil, idiota! ¡Idiota!

Él no se movió mientras continuó golpeándole sin cesar. Por suerte, la llave inglesa no estaba en su mano. Aun así, era extraño que él no la detuviera. ¿Tan fuerte era su enfado como para si quiera querer detenerla?

Miró hacia abajo y se detuvo al instante. No es que él no **quisiera** detenerla es que no **podía**.

—¿Ed? ¡Ay, madre mía! — exclamó sacudiéndolo—. Que me lo he cargado…

Miró hacia atrás y a un lado. Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas ahí dónde Mei y Al debían de encontrarse. La casa de los Elric estaba a oscuras, pero era la que más cerca se encontraba. Como pudo, lo arrastró hacia ella.

Encendió una lamparilla para poder ver y lo revisó a conciencia. Tenía un ligero corte en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del que salía un poco de sangre. Estaba segura de haberle dado en la espalda con la llave inglesa, lo cual indicaba que al caer se había golpeado. Rebuscó rápidamente un botiquín.

Vendas, esparadrapo, desinfectante. Listo. En un momento tuvo una cabeza perfectamente vendada. Aunque luego tuvo que cortar las vendas porque parecía no conseguía respirar. Nerviosa, se llevó una mano a la frente.

Podía hacer nacer un bebé. Morirse de pánico cuando sucedía. Pero cuando se trataba de Ed era peor el miedo que experimentaba y no actuaba a consecuencia. ¿Por qué demonios no podía entender eso?

—No soy como él.

Abrió los ojos, anegados en lágrimas. Ed había recuperado el sentido, frotándose las vendas.

—Lo sé— susurró, sonriéndole a la par que lloraba y frotaba sus ojos—. Fue estúpido de mi parte decírtelo. Pero… siempre tengo tanto miedo de que un día no regreses que… me siento angustiada. Asfixiada porque mis ruegos no te lleguen.

—…

—¡Di algo! — exclamó aferrándose a su camiseta.

Pero en lugar de decir algo, tiró de ella, apretándola entre sus brazos, con manos firmes y fuertes. Temblaba. Sus dientes rechinaron.

—No soy él— repitió y antes de que ella abriera la boca, continuó—: No desapareceré.

Winry sintió un pellizco en el pecho. Por supuesto que no. Él siempre decía lo mismo. Había hecho promesas que debía de cumplir. Y a ella le había hecho una más importante incluso. Una que le había costado muchísimo decir.

—Tengo la mitad de tu vida. ¿Verdad?

—La tienes— garantizó enterrando sus dedos en sus cabellos.

Buscó la otra mano con el anillo, besándolo con devoción. Había reído una vez que Mei le había dejado ver que en sus viajes, Ed podía llegar a engañarla. Winry no creía en eso. Ed era el tipo de hombre al que tenías que refregarle todo por la cara para que reaccionara.

Miró a su alrededor a la par que él.

—Esto es…

—Te arrastré hasta aquí. La casa estaba demasiado lejos. Me asusté cuando perdiste el conocimiento…

Ed gruñó.

—Tu manía de golpear con las llaves inglesas es persistente, demonios.

Winry rompió en carcajadas. Sujetándose el vientre con ambos brazos hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Ed gruñó y movió su pierna sana para colocarla mejor. La rubia no tardó en protestar pero cuando se volvió hacia él, Ed sonreía, orgulloso y divertido. Winry no pudo regañarlo más.

Se recostó contra él, encogiendo las piernas y usando su hombro como punto de apoyo. Ed la observó mientras se colocaba e incluso aceptó de buena gana enredar sus dedos.

—Siempre estamos peleando. Incluso antes de casarnos. Pese a todo, siempre seguimos juntos. ¿Seremos masoquistas? — rió.

Ed lo sopesó seriamente, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a la nada. El mismo gesto que solía hacer cuando intentaba comprender algo que se le escapaba.

—Al dijo algo de que _sin_ nosotros _no seríamos_ nosotros.

—¿Qué? — exclamó entre risas— ¿Por qué todos los alquimistas siempre tenéis que hablar de una forma tan complicada?

Fue el turno de Ed de sonreír. La miró, suspirando y llevó su mano libre hasta el vientre femenino. Winry apartó el brazo para facilitárselo.

—Imagino que, lo que él quería decir, la respuesta, se encuentra aquí.

Levantó la mirada hacia ella, con seriedad.

—Es algo equivalente también. Como la alquimia. Tú has dado un pedazo de ti y yo otro de mí. Sumándole eso, el resultado es lo que llevas dentro.

Winry posó su mano sobre la de él, resaltándose el anillo en su anular. Sonrió.

—Una vida. Que tiene un poco de ti y un poco de mí. _Sin nosotros_ esto _no existirá_. Y, creo que también tiene un poco de pelea y un poco de amor.

Ed rió.

—Menuda receta.

Le apartó un mechón de la frente, observando su rostro. Siempre había sido guapo, pero con el paso del tiempo se lo parecía todavía más. No importaba como, desde que se diera cuenta que Ed había madurado, cada vez era algo nuevo.

Y eso solo llevaba a una conclusión: podrían pelearse, gritarse, ella podría golpearle hasta dejarlo sin sentido, pero continuaría enamorada de él del mismo modo que desde el momento en que se percató.

—Ed.

—¿Hm?

La caricia en su barriga se detuvo.

—Prométeme que tendrás un buen viaje.

Ed clavó la mirada en ella, sorprendido. Winry sonrió abiertamente. El hombre suspiró y retomó las caricias a su vientre. El bebé era demasiado pequeño para reaccionar.

—Lo tendré. — Clavó la mirada en ella, firmemente añadió—: volveré.

—Te esperaremos. Esta vez, seremos dos.

El mayor de los Elric suspiró, esbozando una torcida sonrisa. Tiró de ella hasta estrecharla completamente en sus brazos. Winry no necesitaba escuchar palabras amorosas. Cuando Ed deseaba expresarlas era una caos, no obstante, aunque el chico fuera un terremoto cuando de sentimientos se trataba, había una cosa que no fallaba.

Su corazón.

(fin)

* * *

N/a

Mi primer Edwin, desgraciadamente, bastante basura en personalidad y flojo en trama, seguramente. Se agradecen cualquier consejito nwn.

Feliz cumpleaños ~


End file.
